Le Prince d'Hypocrisie
by Pucinette
Summary: Quoi de plus banal qu’un lycéen ? Tout une bande d'amis qui essayent désespérément de vivre dans ce monde qu’ils qualifient d'injuste, qui ne souhaite que s'amuser.Une transformation de l'enfance à l'âge adulte ou comment perdre son innocence...
1. Sakura

Titre : _Le Prince d'Hypocrisie._

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Rating : M

Source : Naruto.

Genre : UA, School fic, Romance, Violence, Drame, Yaoi, Yuri, Inceste,...

Résumé (version longue) : 

Nos chers ninja dans un monde d'adolescents plutôt "normaux" ; quelque chose de déjà visité et revisité mais c'est tellement plaisant... Bref, qu'est ce qui se passe dans la tête d'une bande d'ados pour qui la vie ne souris pas toujours ? A qui la gentillesse et la vertu et un vice ? Comment se débrouillent ces petits adultes dans la vie de tous les jours ? Comment font-ils pour lutter contre ce qui leur semble injuste ou contre ceux qui leur veulent du mal ?  
Chaque chapitre "tourne autour"/décrit un personnage en apprenant plus chez chacun, sur leur personnalité et leur problème. Un sorte de 'Skins' moins trash et pas plagié vu que l'histoire n'est pas du tout la même.

* * *

Prologue : Une grande fête.

La fête battait son plein chez la jeune Sakura et elle en était fière. Ses parents lui avaient laissé la maison pour le week-end ; la lycéenne en avait donc profité pour faire une immense fête ! Après tout, les vacances d'été touchaient à leur fin, bientôt il allait falloir reprendre les cours et comme Sakura n'avait pas beaucoup vu trop de monde pendant ses vacances, c'était le moment idéal pour ce rattraper.

Dans l'intérieur de la maison, une trentaine de personnes festoyait joyeusement dont la plupartSakura ne connaissait même pas l'identité mais elle ne s'en faisait pas ; ayant enlevé de la maison tous se qui craignait d'être cassé dans le garage et quelques meubles pour bien pouvoir danser alors que l'étage avait était banni sauf pour les dormeurs car oui, à environ trois heures du matin quelques personnes peu courageuses étaient allées fermer l'œil. Quant à l'extérieur de la maison, il n'y avait qu'une dizaine d'adolescents, voir un peu plus – ceux là très courageux- et Sakura faisait partie de ces gens là. Elle était assis dans l'herbe pas trop verte dans ce coin un peu reculé de son grand jardin en compagnie de ses amis alors que la température extérieure excédait les treize degrés ce qui était très froid pour ce mois d'août.

Sakura soupira doucement avant de poser ses mains sur ses bras dénudés afin de les frictionner doucement pour essayer, en vain de les réchauffer mais après tout, ce n'était pas le froid le plus important, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur ses amis tous assis ou allongés en rond autour d'un feu qu'ils avaient improvisé avec beaucoup de branches d'arbres frêles et de pierres afin d'éviter la propagation du feu.

Sous son œil attendri elle détailla toutes les personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux qui avaient répondu présent à sa fête ; de sa gauche sa droite il y avait d'abord sa meilleure amie Ino qui chuchotait du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec Shikamaru sur qui elle semblait avoir craqué, Tenten qui fixait le feu tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil discrets à Neji qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui avait pris sa jeune cousine Hinata dans ses bras, en face Naruto qui cherchait à accorder la guitare de Kiba qui était assis juste à côté pour surveiller sa gratte, après Shino était entrain de somnoler, Lee lui était allongé mais ne dormait pas, Chôji fixait son paquet de chips sans faim et la droite de la jeune fille, l'homme de ses rêves : Sasuke qui regardait lui aussi le feu, tout en se mâchant la lèvre inférieure.

Doucement la jeune fille rougit quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le garçon brun et sans s'en rendre compte, elle ne détourna pas le regard jusqu'à se que Naruto s'exclame un peu fort qu'il avait fini d'accorder la guitare ce qui fît sursauter la jeune fille et quelques autres.

- Naruto !!! , le gronda Sakura.

- Pardon… s'excusa-t-il a mi-voix le rouges aux joues.

- Allez, joue, demanda Sasuke d'une voix un peu las qui se trahissait par un petit sourire.

Le blond acquit d'un petit hochement de tête puis commença à jouer un air plutôt calme puis se mit à chanter. (Love Hurts d'Incubus)

"**Tonight we drink to youth**(Cette nuit nous buvons à la jeunesse)  
**And holding fast the truth **(Et jeûnons à la vérité)  
**I don't want to lose what I had as a boy **(Je ne veux pas perdre l'enfant que j'étais)  
**My heart still as a beat** (Mon cœur continue de battre)  
**But love is now a feat** (Mais l'amour est devenu un exploit)  
**As common as a cold day in L. A.** (Aussi fréquent qu'un jour de froid a L. A)  
**Sometimes when I'm alone I wonder** (Parfois quand je suis seul je me demande)  
**Is it a spell that I am under** (Suis-je sous le charme)  
**Keeping me from seeing the real thing **(Qui me tient a distance de la réalité)"

Un frisson remonta la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille alors qu'elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke qui a son tour appuya sa tête contre la sienne. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, le cœur battant et se délecta de la voix de son ami blond.

"**Love hurts** (L'amour fait mal)  
**But sometimes it's a good hurt** (Mais c'est parfois une bonne douleur)  
**And it feels like I'm alive** (Qui me rappelle que je suis vivant)  
**Love sings** (L'amour chante)  
**When it transcends the bad things** (Quand ça surpasse les mauvaises choses)  
**Have a heart and try me** (Aie pitié et essaie moi)  
**Cause without love I'won't survive** (Parce que sans l'amour je ne survivrais pas)

**I'm fettered and abused** (Je suis enchainé et malmené)  
**I stand naked and accused** (Je reste nu et accusé)  
**Should I surface this one man submarine**"

Certaines personnes avaient quelque peu changé leur position, s'allongeant ou s'appuyant les uns contre les autres, légèrement tournés vers le guitariste.

"**I only want the truth** (Je veux seulement la vérité)  
**So tonight we drink to youth** (C'est pour ça que cette nuit on boit à la jeunesse)  
**I'll never lose what I had as a boy** (Je ne perdrais jamais l' enfant que j'étais)  
**Sometimes when I'm alone I wonder** (Parfois quand je suis seul je me demande)  
**Is it a spell that I am under** (Suis je sous le charme)  
**Keeping me from seeing the real thing** (Qui me tient a distance de la réalité)

**Love hurts** (L'amour fait mal)  
**But sometimes it's a good hurt** (Mais c'est parfois une bonne douleur)  
**And it feels like I'm alive** (Qui me rappelle que je suis vivant)  
**Love sings** (L'amour chante)  
**When it transcends the bad things** (Quand ça surpasse les mauvaises choses)  
**Have a heart and try me** (Aie pitié et essaie moi)  
**Cause without love I won't survive** (Parce que sans l'amour je ne survivrais pas)"

Lorsqu'il chanta pour la dernière fois le refrain, Naruto avait forçé un peu sur sa voix affaiblie. Et lorsqu'il eût fini la chanson, le calme revint une nouvelle fois et la seule chose que pouvait entendre les lycéens restait la musique venant de la demeure de Sakura et tous avaient un petit sourire aux lèvres en regardant le blond, à part ceux qui s'endormaient sur place comme Hinata ou Shino.

- Très joli, complimenta doucement Kiba.

- Hm, approuvèrent certains par cette simple onomatopée.

- Merci… Et si on rentrait rejoindre la fête? Proposa Naruto l'air un peu plus réveillé.

Encore une fois, tous approuvèrent et se levèrent plus au moins vite et ce qui était sûr, c'est que là, Sakura n'avait pas envie de se détacher de Sasuke.

- Allez viens, lui chuchota celui la à l'oreille.

D'un grognement de mécontentement, la lycéenne aux cheveux roses se mis sur ses pieds à l'aide du brun puis, alors que tous marchèrent vers la maison elle arrêta le garçon.

- Attend, Sasuke… j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Quoi donc ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille se resserra alors qu'elle avait très envie de révélais ses sentiments au beau brun.

- Sakura ? Insista-t-il doucement.

Il prit entre ses doigts le menton de Sakura pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux alors qu'il lui fit un petit regard insistant.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais pu venir… Plus que tous les autres.

- Évidement, je n'aurai raté ça pour rien au monde.

D'un geste rapide, il pressa ses lèvres sur le haut du crâne de la jeune fille puis lui tourna le dos alors qu'elle lui emboîta le pas d'un air las tout en contemplant son dos. Cella devait bien faire depuis le collège qu'ils se connaissaient eux deux et avec Naruto. Aussi, à force d'être toujours dans la même classe, ils avaient fini par s'apprécier et devenir très amis et depuis tous ce temps, Sakura en pinçait pour le brun… Avec un fade sourire sur ses lèvres, la jeune fille se dit « l'amour fait mal ».

Cet été, c'était l'été de leur deuxième année de lycée… En gros, de leur Première et la jeune fille espérait que la deuxième partie de l'année ne serait pas trop mouvementée, mise à part pour quelques fêtes et sorties en tout genre mais il fallait qu'elle révise si elle avait envie de rentrer dans une bonne université et même si elle était une des premières de sa classe, il fallait qu'elle travaille encore. C'est donc avec le soupire qu'elle rentra chez elle en passant par la terrasse tout en croisant quelques jeunes, et une fois arrivée dans le salon elle fût soulagée de voir que personne n'avait bu jusqu'à en vomir. En tout cas les invités qui se tenaient dans le salon se portaient très bien.

Les baffles crachaient une musique de Hard-Tech que Sakura avait choisie mais lorsqu'elle fût dans son salon, la musique lui parût bien plus agressive que quand elle l'avait choisie, cella devait être à cause de la fatigue mais en tout cas, elle plaisait bien à Naruto et à Kiba qui, quand ils arrivèrent, crièrent « Nous sommes des spartiates ! » au même moment que la musique vu qu'elle était la version remixée du film 300. Sakura posa les mains sur ses oreilles alors que chaque membre du groupe allait dans plusieurs directions, certains montèrent se coucher, d'autres prirent le chemin de la cuisine, celui de la salle de bain ou encore celui du canapé qui avait était poussé dans un coin.

Une main se posa sur le poignet de Sakura, força celle-ci à décoller une de ses mains de ses oreilles pour entendre.

- Tu devrais mieux aller te coucher Sakura.

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers son interlocuteur qui n'était d'autre que Neji qui tenait tant bien que mal sa cousine par la hanche.

- Allez viens, je vais te coucher avec Hinata, proposa-t-il de son ton toujours si neutre.

Le garçon aux long cheveux châtains entraina alors Sakura par le bras et Hinata vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et les amenèrent dans une des rares pièces vides qui se trouvait être le bureau, il les laissa au beau milieu de la pièce.

- Attendez, je vais ouvrir le clic-clac.

- Eh mec ! Deux nanas à la fois tu fais fort, se moqua un garçon à l'embrassure de la porte.

- Ouais, t'as vu un peu ! Répondis Neji avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Même si le garçon était quelque fois hautain, il savait tout de même s'amuser, se fit Sakura comme réflexion en observant le garçon aux yeux nacrés qui était en train de lui faire le lit avec les draps trouvés dans le placard.

De nouveau, Sakura sursauta lorsqu'elle senti deux bras l'enlaçer et une tête se poser sur son épaule. Doucement elle tourna les yeux pour voir Hinata, affalée sur son dos.

- T'es vraiment crevée toi, hein ?

- Vouii… Mais c'est vraiment une très bonne soirée Sakura, murmura presque la jeune fille aux yeux nacrés

- Merci, répondit la rosée en souriant.

- Le lit de mesdemoiselles !

- Merci Néji, remercia de nouveau Sakura.

- Mais de rien.

Neji s'approcha alors doucement des deux filles et déposa long un baiser sur la joue sa cousine toujours à moitié endormie qui eue un petit bruit d'apaisement.

- Dormez bien et prend soin d'Hinata.

- Ne t'en fait pas, le rassura la rosée.

La jeune fille suivie alors le garçon des yeux et lorsque celui-ci ferma la porte le silence régna dans la pièce ; mentalement, Sakura remercia ses parents d'avoir insonorisé toutes les chambres et bureau. Doucement, les bras se détachèrent de son corps alors qu'Hinata s'avança vers le lit, ne prenant la peine que d'enlever ses chaussures puis s'allongea de tout son poids sur le matelas, Sakura l'imita alors mais elle se glissa dans les draps.

Lentement, la jeune fille ferma les yeux, trop fatiguée pour lutter, tout en ayant une dernière pensée pour sa soirée et l'état de sa maison…

* * *

Voila pour le commencement ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et que ça vous plaira, surtout que, pour une fois, je compte bien bien la tenir cette fic !

Et Merci Laurence pour la beta-lecture !


	2. Naruto

Chapitre un : Désobligeance.

Ce matin-là, lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il le regretta immédiatement. La veille, il avait oublié de fermer ses volets et maintenant sa chambre baignait dans une lumière douce et chaude, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose que le jeune homme regretter... Aujourd'hui, c'était la reprise des cours et le jeune homme n'avait gère envie de revoir ses « charmants » professeurs, mais avant qu'il n'ait esquivé un geste pour se rendormir que son réveille matin hurla une musique qu'il passait, à ce moment-là, à la radio et que le jeune homme connaissait par cœur. Il tenta alors de se débattre avec ses draps alors que le chanteur dans sa radio entamer le deuxième couplet ce qui donna envie au blond de chanter ; ce qu'il fit tout en se levant et en se dirigeant vers son armoire pour chercher son uniforme. (Alison d'Ycare)

« Une vie d'soleil  
C'est un désastre  
Mais la lune me répond : dis  
Ne suis-je pas un bel astre ?  
Y en aura un pour toi aussi  
Et celui-ci ronronne  
A ton oreille meurtrie  
Que ce n'est pas ta faute  
Si c'est elle seule qui brille »

Sa voix n'était pas fraîche du tout, la rendant roque par le sommeil, mais plus le blond chantait, plus sa voix redevenait normal, ayant la bouche moins pâteuse.

Tranquillement il s'habilla tout en continuant sur le refrain :

« Alison, sonne, sonne  
Dans ma tête  
Comme une douce mélodie  
Qui jamais ne s'arrête, non  
Qui jamais ne s'enfuit  
Mon corps résonne, non, non, non, non, non  
Et dans mes veines  
Bat cette douce mélancolie  
Si j'en abuse quand même  
Et m'rapprocher du paradis, oh oh »

Le blond ne finit pas la chanson, éteignant son réveille, il se dirigea après cela à la salle d'eau, se contemplant un instant dans le miroir ; blond, les yeux bleus, le jeune homme n'avait rien d'un japonais de plus, sa peau était brunie par le soleil et trois fines cicatrices trônaient sur chacune de ses joues.

Tant bien que mal, Naruto arrangea sa chevelure avec un peu de gel pour faire des « piques » et il en conclue que le tour était joué ; il se lava le visage puis sorti dans le couloir pour rejoindre la cuisine. Le jeune homme blond vivait dans un appartement assez spacieux à côté du lycée. Rapidement, il fouilla dans les placards et le frigo pour prendre une brique de lait et un paquet de biscuit presque fini, puis, d'une manière un peu brusque, il s'assit lourdement sur une des deux chaises qui encadraient une petite table et tout en mangeant, Naruto admira son appartement parfaitement propre, fière de lui.

Ce qui fallait savoir sur Naruto, c'est qu'il était orphelin : sa mère était morte en accouchant et son père d'une maladie ; c'était donc Jiraya, un ami à son père, député qui s'occupait de lui. Enfin, « occupait » était un grand mot, car l'homme n'était jamais à la maison travaillant à la capital, il payait tout de même le loyer et les dépense de son filleule, lui fessant aussi divers cadeaux comme des tickets de concert ou des chèques cadeaux à Micro mania afin de se faire pardonner des nombreuses fois où il ne pouvait pas rentrer.

Naruto ne s'en plaignait pas de cette vie, il adorait son parrain lorsqu'il le voyait, mais il aimait aussi son indépendance et si l'appartement était rangé c'était parce que le blond allait bientôt recevoir la visite d'une assistante sociale du nom de Shizuna pour voir si tout se passait bien et à chaque fois qu'elle venait le blond passait pour un véritable élève modèle ne fumant pas, qui fessait ses devoirs et autre...

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du blond lorsqu'il est fini de petit déjeuner, il jeta le paquet vide et remis le lait au frigo, nettoya la table puis alla de nouveau dans sa chambre, se posant sur son lit puis sorti de sa table de chevet de quoi se rouler un joint.

Extase complet lorsqu'il tira une première bouffait.

Jusqu'au passage de l'assistante social, Naruto ne pourrait plus s'adonner à ce simple petit plaisir alors il en profita une dernière fois avant de refourguait dans la journée son herbe à son meilleur ami Sasuke, car même si celui ne fumait pas, il veillait toujours sur son ami, l'aidant dès qu'il pouvait même si - quelques-fois - il le fessait en râlant, pour la forme, évidemment.

Tranquillement, il regarda l'heure et manqua de s'étouffer. S'il continuait comme ça, il serait en retard ! C'est donc rapidement que Naruto se leva, jeta son mégot par la fenêtre, mis son herbe dans son sac et fît nombreux aller retour entre la salle de bain et la chambre, cherchant le désodorisant, désodorisant la chambre, puis va se brosser les dents et reviens dans sa chambre pour son sac. Direction ensuite l'entrée puis de nouveau la chambre pour rechercher ses clés.

Une véritable catastrophe.

Le blond grommelait dans ses dents, ayant marre de faire des allers venus pour rien, mais une fois qu'il ferma à clé son appartement, il fût soulagé ; maintenant, il était près à aller en cour.

Naruto fût très vite devant son lycée, habitant à seulement cinq minutes à pied, il croisa en chemin une foule d'étudiant qui se dirigeaient - à pied ou à vélo - vers un même point : le lycée de Konoha. Ici on ne pouvait vraiment pas le louper, c'était très simple : suivez les jeunes !

Arrivait devant les grilles de l'établissement scolaire qui était déjà ouverte, Naruto repéra très vite Ino. Si les garçons avaient un uniforme noir plutôt simple les jeunes filles portaient une chemise blanche avec une veste beige marron et une petite cravate noire. Pour le bas elles portaient une jupe courte noire avec des chaussettes hautes bleue marine. Lorsque le jeune homme arriva à la hauteur de la blonde il aperçut qu'elle avait une mine contrarié mais elle lui sourit tout de même doucement.

Salut ! Lança joyeusement le blond.

Salut ? Salut !

Naruto s'arrêta à deux mètres d'Ino qui avait abandonné son petit sourire pour laisser place à sa colère.

T'était pas sensé m'appeler hier soir ?

Après avoir difficilement avalé sa salive, Naruto eu un petit rire gêné et un sourire crispé ; le voyant comme ça la blonde devina qu'il avait complètement oublié leur « rendez-vous téléphonique » car, plutôt dans la journée d'hier, Ino avait demandé à Naruto de l'appeler le soir pour pouvoir lui raconter quelque chose, mais celui, ayant passé sa soirée à... Autre chose, il avait totalement oublié.

Un gros soupira s'échappa de la gorge de la blonde puis elle regarda l'autre blond d'un sourire sadique.

- Tant pis alors, tu ne seras rien ! Déclara Ino.

- Hein ? S'offusqua le blond.

La jeune fille venait de toucher un point sensible : la curiosité de Naruto.

Je suis vraiment désolé ! C'était quoi ?

Non c'est bon. Tu le seras peut-être plu tard... Enfin, si je le veux bien, conclut Ino d'un air triomphant. Mais dis-moi plutôt... Tu as fais quoi hier pour pouvoir oublier ça ?

Euh, et bien...

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un bras entoura ses épaules pour le plaquer sur le torse de cette personne.

Bonjour Ino ! Ca te dérange si t'empreinte ce mignon petit blondinet quelque temps ?

Erf ! Sasuke ! Lâche-moi ! Se débâtit le « mignon petit blondinet ».

Vas-y, vas-y. On se revoit dans la journée Naruto !

En partant, la jeune fille ris à gorge déployais alors que Naruto se débattais toujours. Comparé à Sasuke, le blond était d'une tête plus petite et même comparé à Ino il était seulement un petit peu plus petit ; enfin il fallait dire aussi que la blonde n'était pas courte sur pattes ! Loin de là.

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus personne qu'il connaissait dans les parages, Sasuke relâcha le blond sans l'écouter.

Viens, on rentre dans le lycée, lança-t-il sans un regard à Naruto.

Pfff.

Vexer, le blond enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en suivant le brun. D'un côté, il l'avait sauvé de la blonde qui se serais surement énervé en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait hier soir en plus, elle l'aurait à coup sur répéter à Sakura qui l'aurait engueulé elle aussi.

Lorsque les deux amis arrivèrent dans un coin tranquille de la cour le brun se retourna d'un coup l'air plus grave que d'habitude.

Faut que tu m'aide.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Midi, la sonnerie retendit enfin pour annoncer l'heure du déjeuner et à ce moment précis, Naruto s'étala de tout son corps sur sa table. Il pensa d'abord à Sasuke puis, lorsque son estomac cria famine, il se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement oublié son repas dans son frigo. Le blond se redressa d'un coup lorsqu'il réalisa, il fouilla alors activement ses poches et son sac pour chercher de l'argent : rien.

Un air dégoûter se peint sur son visage avec horreur. Ça, c'était de l'oublie totale aussi…

En règle général, les élèves mangeaient soit dans la classe leurs repas, soit ils se rendaient au self et acheter à manger pour qu'ils le dégustent dans la cantine.

Oh lala ! Toi, t'as l'air d'avoir oublier ton repas ! S'exclama Kiba, baguette à la bouche, à la table juste à sa gauche.

Sans déconner, marmonna le blond.

J'te prête de l'argent s'tu veux. Je comptais l'utiliser pour m'acheter le nouveau Bleach mais bon, je peux très bien me l'acheter demain…

Merci mec, demain, promis.

Kiba se releva alors légèrement sur sa chaise pour pouvoir prendre son portefeuille dans la poche arrière droite de son pantalon et quand il l'ouvrit, Naruto aperçut une photo d'Akamaru, le chien du châtain qui lui vouait un amour inconditionnel.

Naruto sorti de ses pensées lors que Kiba lui agita sous le nez un billet de 1000 yen (environ huit euros) que le blond pris avec un certain soulagement.

Encore merci vieux, maintenant, je vais faire le tour pour voir qui veux manger avec moi !

Okay !

D'un coup, Naruto bondit de sa chaise puis parti de la classe d'un pas joyeux, mais une fois en dehors il ralentit en pensant à aller voir soit Ino pour rattraper le « coup de téléphone » d'hier qu'il devait lui passer, soit Sasuke mais finalement la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. A l'intersection du couloir et de l'escalier le blond se fit aborder par ses terminales préférés qui n'était d'autre que Tenten et Neji qui était bien évidemment accompagner de sa cousine qu'il surprotégeait et collait sans cesse, ce qui ne semblait absolument pas la déranger.

En premier, ce fût Tenten qui le vit.

Ah ! Naruto, tu mange à la cantine aujourd'hui ?

Oui, j'ai oublié mon panier repas, hé, hé, avoua le blond gêné.

Tu n'as qu'a te joindre a nous alors, déclara alors Tenten joyeusement.

D'un signe de tête et avec un grand sourire, Naruto acquit et suivi ses amis vers la cantine en pensant que s'il mangeait vite, il aurait peut-être le temps de voir soit Ino soit Sasuke.

Même si beaucoup de lycéen mangeaient dans les classes, le réfectoire était tout de même remplit, il fallait dire aussi que le lycée était immense, mais le petit groupe d'amis trouvèrent quand même sans problème une table après avoir choisit et payé leurs plateaux.

Le repas se passa plutôt paisiblement, se racontant ce que chacun avaient fait depuis la fête de Sakura deux semaines avant la rentrée, donc pour tous, il ne s'était pas passé grands-choses puis ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Lorsque Naruto eut fini de mangeait, il resta quand même un peu avec les autres tout en surveillant régulièrement l'heure sur son portable.

Tu as hâte d'aller en cours ? Rigola Tenten.

Quoi ? S'étonna Naruto en levant le visage de son téléphone.

Tu n'arrête pas de regarder ton portable depuis tout à l'heure, l'éclaircit Neji.

Ah, c'est parce que je dois voir Ino et Sasuke avant la reprise des cours.

Tu peux y aller tu sais, je vais envoyer un message a Lee pour qu'on s'installe dans un coin de la cours vu qu'il reste beaucoup de temps, répondit Tenten.

D'accord, merci. Et bien, je vous laisse ! Bon cours, déclara le blond en se levant.

Toi aussi !

Attrapant son plateau, le blond se dirigea vers la sortie du réfectoire. C'est vrai qu'il était encore tôt, même s'ils avaient pris leur temps en mangeant, il n'était que midi vingt.

Une fois sorti du réfectoire, Naruto monta quarte à quatre les marches du bâtiment des cours, juste en face, puis tourna dans l'aile droite afin de trouver la classe de Sasuke ou celle d'Ino ce qu'il trouva rapidement, s'arrêtant net à l'entrée de la salle, Naruto appela le nom de son ami. Celui leva la tête de son panier repas et arrêta de parler aux garçons disposés à côté et en face de lui pour regarder le blond.

Finissez sans moi.

Sasuke rangea rapidement son repas et se leva pour passait à côté de lui sans rien lui dire, l'attrapant juste par le poignet pour le tirait vers la cage d'escalier menant au toit. Ici, il n'y avait personne.

Pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes le silence. Puis le blond se mit a parlé.

Euh… Alors ? Demanda timidement le blond.

Sakura.

Le blond sursauta, regarda derrière lui puis regarda de nouveau son ami tellement sérieux.

Quoi Sakura ?

C'est elle mon problème.

Bah vas-y développe !

Le brun soupira tout ce qu'il put puis commença sa petite histoire.

Et bien depuis sa fête, elle essaye de se rapprocher de plus en plus de moi, genre tu sais t'es mon préféré de tous Sasuke et blablabla... Dit-il en moulinant des mains et en levant les yeux au ciel. Bref, l'autre jour je l'ai croisé au centre commercial et finalement je suis resté avec elle mais... On aurait dit un rendez-vous ! Un rendez-vous Naruto ! Putain !

Je ne te suis pas bien là... Tu ne l'aimes pas bien Sakura ?

Si. Mais juste bien, tu vois, elle se n'est pas ça.

Oh.

Oui, « oh ».

Naruto ne savait pas trop quoi dire, pendant longtemps il avait été amoureux de la jeune fille aux cheveux rose, mais même si maintenant il avait abandonné cela l'étonné et le peiné quand même qu'elle craque pour son meilleur ami. Pendant quelque temps, il observa le visage de Sasuke qui avait l'air bien embêter. Mais au moins, ce qui le rassura c'est que Sasuke ne veuille pas d'elle.

D'un - Tu sais, c'est toi qu'à du succès avec les filles, alors fait pareil qu'avec les autres.

Enervé, le brun soupira de re chef.

Tu ne comprends pas Naruto, c'est Sakura ! Je la connais depuis tellement longtemps ; je ne peux pas l'envoyer bouler comme n'importe quelle autre fille.

... C'est sur.

Pendant un long instant, les deux amis se regardèrent dans les yeux. Sans un mot. Puis, le blond eu un déclique ; il fouilla activement dans les poches de sa veste puis dans celle de son pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait sous le regarde interrogateur de son ami.

J'ai faillit oublier, garde-moi ça ! S'exclama Naruto en tendant un sachet sous les yeux de son ami.

Le brun haussa d'abord un sourcil puis, d'un coup, attrapa violemment le bras du blond pour le baisser, mais il ne le lâcha pas et le sera même très fort.

Aie ! Sasuke...

Mais merde ! Je croyais que tu devais arrêter ses conneries ?

C'est juste de temps à autre ce n'est rien ! Et puis si tu remarques, c'est presque rien. Histoire de se grillais un joint de temps à autre !

Tss, ronchonna le brun avant de le lâcher. Passe-moi ça.

Il arracha des mains le sachet en plastique pour le mettre dans la poche de son uniforme.

Tu viendras le récupérais chez moi en fin de semaine.

Dès que Shizuna sera passée, promis... Merci mec.

Mouais, de rien ! lâcha le brun, sarcastique avant de repartir vers sa classe.

Naruto le regarda partir sans bouger pendant quelque instant et lui emboîta le pas. Maintenant c'était trop tard pour aller voir Ino, mais tant-pis. Il l'appellera ce soir...

* * *

Wouhou ! On arrête ce petit chapitre ici :)

Désolé du retard .' ça fessait quelque temps que ce chapitre était comme cela et j'ai finalement décidé de l'arrêtais ici. J'espère être plus rapide a poster le troisième !

En tout cas, je suis prenante pour toute sorte d'idée !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine :)


End file.
